Title Pending
by Maeleana
Summary: When the Reikai Tantei and the Sailor Senshi meet they find a common enemy, but what is this problem that could be worse than an enemy?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or YuYu Hakusho. I do own Natsuko, who the few who actually read my 'Families' fic will recognize, and Elysia.  
  
Author's Note: Usual comments, "blah" speech, //blah\\ thought, ~~~~ scene change, ++++ beginning/ending. Did you know that in 1999 Yoshihiro Togashi, the creator of YuYu Hakusho, married Naoko Takeuchi, the creator of Sailor Moon? ...Interestingly enough I got the idea for this fic before I knew that.  
  
Suboshi: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Mae: Nothing I just wanted to say it.  
  
Suboshi(raises eye): .......Why do I bother visiting you?  
  
Mae(glomps his arm): Because you want to spare your aniki the horrors of being around me. (kisses his cheek)  
  
Suboshi(blush/flush): Mae-sama!!!!  
  
Mae: Before Suboshi tries to kill me.....on with the fic.  
  
++++++++  
  
Koenma frowned looking over the file in front of him; this was the seventh case like this. //The agreement be damned I'm sending the Urameshi team.\\  
  
~~~~  
  
Kurama sighed, glancing despairingly to Yukimura Keiko, the young brunette who was one of the only full humans to be counted among his friends, "Why did we agree to this?"  
Keiko looked from Kurama, or Minamino Shuichi as most knew him, to Urameshi Yusuke, her dark-haired almost boyfriend, and Kuwabara Kazuma, the tall red-head, who were fighting.....again. "I have no idea." She replied before marching over to Yusuke and hitting him, "Yusuke!! Stop beating up on Kuwabara-kun!!"  
Kurama shook his head torn between the humor and embarrassment of the situation.  
  
Originally the four had been holding a study session, mostly for Yusuke's benefit, being in high school had done nothing to help him settle down and actually learn, but it had rapidly deteriorated and now they were walking through the Juuban district park.  
Keiko was wondering how to get Yusuke to stop fighting as much when the three boys suddenly fell silent, "What is it?"  
"There's some youki and some very strange ki over there." The boys barely regarded the new arrival.  
"Hai there is Hiei. Question is, friendly or hostile?" Yusuke glanced at the small, black-garbed youkai out of the corner of his eye.  
"One way to find out." Hiei replied, then turned to look at Keiko, "You'd better stay here." The four Reikai Tantei headed toward the ki surge.  
  
The scene that greeted them was unbelievable even for them. There in the middle of the park were ten girls and one guy facing off against seven youkai. The guy was wearing a tuxedo, top hat and cape; Yusuke was apparently trying not to laugh. Each of the girls wore what looked to be a leotard with a sailor collar, white gloves and extremely short skirts; most of them had huge bows at both their chests and butts.  
"Ne, Kurama isn't that Shura?" Yusuke asked, the red-haired reincarnated fox demon, indicating the hostage the youkai had.  
Kurama noticed it was indeed Yomi's son who was being forcibly held by one of the larger youkai, who seemed familiar.  
  
One of the girls, the one with wings, stepped forward, "Let the boy go."  
The youkai sneered maliciously, "Surrender your soul gems and we'll consider it." His grip tightened on Shura's throat. His voice confirmed his identity to Kurama and Hiei.  
Yusuke snorted in disbelief that the girls were actually considering submitting to the youkai. So he did what he does best, Yusuke charged in fist blazing, "Rei Gun!"  
Six of the seven youkai managed to dodge the incoming blast, as the seventh was obliterated, then turned to look at the fools who interrupted their fight.  
"Rose Whip!" Kurama struck toward the lead youkai only scratching his as he'd intended, anything closer would have gotten Shura as well. "Let Shura go, Zangyaku."  
The faintest hint of fear flickered across the six youkai faces as they recognized the Reikai Tantei.  
Slowly Zangyaku released Shura, who turned to kick his captor before rushing to Kurama. "We'll retreat...for now." Zangyaku growled before the youkai disappeared.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei were glaring at the girls and the man, "Who the hell are you?"  
Some of the girls bristled at Yusuke's crass question, the tallest of the three blondes started forward, brandishing a small sword.  
"Uranus, matte." Everyone turned to look at the green-haired woman with a staff, which looked like a large key, and the crimson bows. "Gomen nasai, demo Koenma-chan should have warned you away from Juuban." she addressed the Tantei.  
The four of them exchanged a look as Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing, "K-Koenma-'ch-chan' ???"  
Before 'Uranus' could reconsider obeying orders, Kurama stepped forward and gave a half-bow, "Gomene about Yusuke-kun, demo if you could tell us who you are and how you know Koenma-sama.... we would appreciate it."  
  
The winged girl, her hair in twin buns with the rest streaming down, her skirt had three layers which still did nothing to add length, the wings replacing the bows on her outfit, stepped forward, "Watashi wa Sailor Moon, these are the Sailor Senshi...." She trailed off indicating each of the others should introduce themselves.  
Each girl stepped forward and introduced herself. Kurama noticed that their collars matched their skirts and that, in most cases, the both bows were matching.  
The blue-haired girl whose skirt was a dark blue with the bows a lighter shade stepped forward and bowed, "Sailor Mercury." Her tone soft and shy.  
The raven-tressed girl in red and purple regarded the tantei warily, "Mars."  
"Jupiter." The brunette, in green and pink looked like she would willingly fist fight all four of them.  
"Sailor Venus." The bubbly blonde winked almost flirtatiously, her red hair bow, and yellow back bow swishing with her hair, the blue chest bow added an interesting contrast with the orange of her skirt and collar.  
"Sailor Neptune." The aqua-haired woman held herself with grace and dignity, her skirt a sea-green that was mere shades darker than her hair, her bows a navy blue that matched the skirt and back bow of the tall blonde next to her.  
"Uranus." she practically growled a challenge to the tantei, her sword gone, arms crossed by her yellow-gold chest bow.  
The youngest girl stepped forward and bowed, "Saturn." Her skirt and bows, which were purple and black, matched her chin length hair.  
The green-haired woman bowed to the Tantei, "Sailor Pluto."  
There was a deafening silence as the auburn haired girl pushed her hair over her shoulder but said nothing, instead flicking imaginary dust from her lavender, blue and white outfit. Receiving a pointed look from Sailor Pluto, she sighed and rolling her eyes introduced herself, "NorthStar."  
The man stepped forward a light smile at the NorthStar's introduction, "I'm Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Seeing the indifference and hostility in his companions Kurama took over the introductions of the Tantei, "Ore wa Kurama desu. These are my friends, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. And this is Shura." He indicated each of them as he said their names'.  
Shura tugged at Kurama's sleeve, "Ne, Kurama-niisan, Tousan sent me to stay with you for awhile."  
"Is something wrong in Gandara, Yomi no musuko?" Sailor Pluto asked tilting her head.  
Shura, Kurama and Hiei exchanged questioning looks, but before they could voice their questions a siren sounded and drew near. Yusuke imperceptibly shivered.  
Lightly smiling Sailor Pluto spoke again, "Go to the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow at four in the afternoon. We'll answer your questions then." She then nodded to the other Senshi and they started off, and then disappeared.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So you return empty-handed?" the enthroned figure drummed her fingers on the armrest.  
Zangyaku flinched at her implications, "Gomen nasai Shinju-sama, demo no youkai in his right mind would take on al four of the Reikai Tantei." he bowed his head.  
A growled mumble drew Shiju's attention away from Zangyaku, "Did you say something Yakumo?"  
The former Meikai Lord's lip twitched, "Only that I would like to personally get rid of the Tantei known as Urameshi Yusuke." Yakumo wasn't sure which annoyed him more, the fact that he had been bested by a mere ningen, or the fact that he now served someone else.  
"You'll get your chance soon enough. For now, who ever encounters the Sailor Senshi first.... I want their star seeds." a malicious smirk formed on Shinju's face.  
  
"Why not their soul gems?" Asked Majari. He quailed under the icy stare he received.  
"Because the loss of soul gems leaves a person's body. If you take the star seed from a Sailor Senshi they will completely disappear." She stood and towered above him, shooting at him with an electrifying blast. "And never question my orders. Is that understood?" Her glare indicated that the statement was directed to everyone in the room.  
They all responded simultaneously, with heads bowed," Hai Shinju- sama."  
"Good. Now get out." her tone brooked no argument as her servants all left the throne room.  
  
~~~~  
  
Two figures sat in a mist filled office both appearing younger than they actually were.  
"They've discovered each other." The female began.  
The male nodded, "It's sooner than we planned, but given the circumstances..." He trailed off.  
She gave him a rueful smile, "Will Elysia-sama be helping the Tantei?"  
"Iie, demo, she will be sent to guard Shura. Yomi would not take kindly to losing his son." His tone indicating the pressures he was under.  
"What information do we have so far?" her eyes pleading for knowledge enough to stop their mutual enemy.  
  
Disappointment tinged his voice, "Only what you already know."  
"Have faith that Hime-san will resolve things, Shi-chan." she gave his hand a light squeeze.  
"Only if you promise to keep the tantei alive as long as you can, Kikan-chan." Sadness exuded from him.  
She leaned and kissed his cheek, "Shin'you suru Hime-san." With that she got up and left.  
  
++++++++  
  
Author's note: Well that was a short chapter. (pulling a rope tight) I just barely had time to tie up Suboshi.  
  
Suboshi: Mae-sama!!! Let me go!! 


	2. 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: I still only own NorthStar and Elysia/Alisia.  
  
Author's note: Still the same grammar things: "blah" speak, //blah\\ think, ~~~~ change scene, ++++ Begin/end.  
  
Suboshi(still tied and duct-taped): MMMMPHMHMHPMH!!  
  
Mae: No I won't let you go yet.  
  
Tomo: Can I pay him back for what he did to me?  
  
Mae: ..........no....and don't say what he did to you, that's a spoiler for anyone who hasn't seen the second half of the series. Besides as the OAV's show you already got him back. Anyway while Chuin-chan and I watch over Suboshi....  
  
Suboshi(grumbling violently): MMMHHMHMHHHMHM!!!  
  
Mae: That is so what we're going to do!....after all as Watase-sama wrote Tomo is undeniably gay....(resigned sigh) But that's not the point and don't interrupt me Suboshi! Like I was saying....on with the fic.  
  
++++++++  
  
Kurama wondered how he ended up doing things like this, currently he was out with his stepbrother Shuichi, and Shura. Shiori had graciously agreed to letting Shura stay with them, his step-father being undecided about the matter, and had even given Kurama extra money to not only buy Shura some normal human clothes but to treat both Shura and Shuichi to an afternoon out. He planned to have both back at his house before it was time to meet Yusuke-kun and the others.  
Kurama smiled, Shura and Shuichi were getting along wonderfully, he was certain that Shura would be saddened to have to leave his new friend when the time came. The two boys acted and looked about the same age, despite how old Shura actually was.  
"Ne, niisan, how about we stop for some ice cream?" Asked Shuichi, turning to Shura before his brother could answer, "What's your favorite flavor Shura-kun?"  
Shura blinked, "......what is 'ice cream'?"  
Before either Shuichi or Kurama could answer him, Kurama felt a surge of youki, which was shortly followed by some screams.  
"You two stay here." He didn't even wait for an answer as he went to the source of the youki.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was the spot where Shuichi had pointed out a small performance group not ten minutes earlier.  
Kurama was momentarily horrified at the scene before him: the youkai, a low class being by the name of Tomaida, had scattered the audience and taken the souls from three of the five performers. Tomaida held the fourth by the throat, in the other hand was a small pouch.  
"Let him go!" Kurama rarely spoke before thinking but this was one of those occasions.  
Tomaida turned her head to look at Kurama, a slow sneer spreading on her face, "And if I don't?"  
"Then I'll have to make you." Kurama saw the fifth member of the group running into an alley, then pulled out his rose.  
"Maybe I should take your soul gem.....and theirs too...." Tomaida's gaze was fixed to Kurama's right.  
Chancing a look he saw Shura and Shuichi, and cursed under his breath, "Shimatta...."  
  
He didn't have time to either act or utter a warning to the boys as Tomaida threw the performer aside and darted toward them. Shura stepped in front of Shuichi to offer the ningen some protection.  
A drumstick pelted Tomaida's head moments before she had time to cause the boys any harm.  
The youkai whirled to find the source of her assault, "Dare ga??"  
Kurama took that distraction to subtly motion Shura and Shuichi toward him before seeing who their savior was. Looking he saw one of the Sailor Senshi, NorthStar if he remembered correctly, standing a few yards from them all, a bo made out of either glass or clear crystal in her hands.  
A smirk was on the Sailor Senshi's face as she spoke, "I don't know who you are but you are sooo on my ass-kicking list." Without further words she charged at Tomaida and furiously attacked.  
Tomaida was hard pressed to defend herself against the onslaught, and growling in frustration.  
Kurama felt the second ki before the youkai was seen and shouted a warning as soon it was felt, "Look out!!"  
  
His warning gave NorthStar time to dodge the initial attack, with a backhand spring, but not the following two swings of a blade at her.  
//That was way too close.\\ NorthStar thought, clutching her side. She noticed her new assailant was the same monster from before.  
"Tsk-tsk-tsk, Tomaida. I'd've thought you would have had ten soul gems by now...but perhaps you can make up for it........" Zangyaku cast a leering glance toward the lone senshi.  
Torn between going to NorthStar's assistance, and remaining as guard for Shura and Shuichi, Kurama sent out a mental call for the other Tantei. Hiei would be the first to arrive, provided he was in the Ningenkai.  
Kurama could feel Shuichi cringe looking at NorthStar, and he could understand why seeing the deep crimson stain spreading from beneath her hand, the red clashing morbidly against the light pastels of her costume.  
Seeing this girl; who had saved his, his brother's and his temporary ward's lives; struggling to remain standing Kurama felt a helplessness he hadn't since his kaasan's illness. His helpless feelings grew as both Zangyaku and Tomaida simultaneously attacked the already injured girl.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Shotgun!!" The timely reiki blast came just as NorthStar was starting to lose ground.  
Zangyaku seeing his enemies increase in number disappeared, leaving Tomaida to face Yusuke and Kuwabara. It didn't take long for the two to finish her off.  
"Che, baka youkai. Daijoubu Kurama?" Yusuke thumbed his nose at the scorch mark that was the only remains of Tomaida.  
Kurama nodded, "Hai demo.."  
"Look out!!!" NorthStar's sudden shout wasn't given in time. Yusuke's body tensed and glowed before a small stone appeared over the left side of his chest. His eyes widened and glazed over before his body collapsed to the ground.  
"Yusuke-kun!" "Urameshi!" Kurama and Kuwabara shouted in tandem, both starting toward their fallen friend.  
"Stop....." NorthStar took a ragged breath before she could continue, "We don't know where the enemy is...." she looked at Kurama, "Can you afford to leave the boys no protection?"  
  
Darkly chuckling, Zangyaku appeared to her right, "You're smarter than I would have given you credit for." He was lightly tossing the stone that had come from Yusuke, when he had gotten no one had noticed.  
Leaning heavily on her bo as if it were a staff, NorthStar glared at the youkai, "Return his soul gem now."  
"I might..." Zangyaku continued tossing the stone. Kurama shook his head at Hiei who was preparing to attack, as Zangyaku continued, "If I'm given proper compensation...like perhaps your star seed, Sailor Senshi......"  
The air was tense, Hiei and Kuwabara wanted to just beat Zangyaku into submission, Kurama was curious as to what soul gems and star seeds were exactly and why Zangyaku wanted them, and Sailor NorthStar continued glaring at Zangyaku.  
"If you swear by the darkness and evil that spawned you to return the boy's soul gem and leave these others....you can have it." With the last four words she threw her arms out in a sign of surrender.  
Zangyaku's grin spread, as he raised his arms level with each other, hands in fists, two large stoned rings appearing on either hand. The stones on the rings started to glow and were pointed directly at the Senshi.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kurama's mind couldn't quite absorb what happened next, a single red rose flew at Zangyaku's arms, scratching them in it's descent, and imbedded itself in the ground.  
"The Sailor Senshi are agents of Love and Justice. I won't allow you to cause any further harm to such a beautiful soul."  
Shura and Shuichi exchanged a look that clearly stated they thought this new arrival insane.  
Tuxedo Kamen leapt down from one of the nearby roofs and landed between NorthStar and Zangyaku, who was preparing to attack then stopped. He was grossly outnumbered and most certainly outmatched.  
"I'll be back." again he disappeared.  
Hiei uncovered his Jagan and checked then nodded that their enemy had indeed left.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen turned his full attention to NorthStar whose strength gave out. "Daijoubu?" he asked supporting her.  
"Hai, demo don't even think it, others need your powers more than I do." She nodded toward Shura.  
Kurama looked at Shura and berated himself for noticing that Shura had a good-sized gash across his arm. Shuichi had torn the bottom of his shirt to provide a temporary bandage.  
Tuxedo Kamen frowned, "Demo NorthStar..."  
"Demo ja nai." She interrupted him, placing a finger over his lips. "I'll live long enough to get Sailor Moon and Saturn here. Help the others first."  
He hesitated before walking to Shura, "This will feel odd, but it won't harm you." He placed his hand lightly over Shura's arm, both started to glow a light gold. When he removed his hand Shura's arm was completely healed.  
Kurama nodded gratitude then walked to NorthStar. Kneeling by her he took out the bandages he carried as principle and started to bind her side wound. "I'm afraid this is all we can do for now...do you know how to help Yusuke?"  
  
Her smile was the most pleasant he had seen grace her features yet, "That's why I had Tuxedo Kamen call for Sailor Moon....though it would help if we had gotten his soul gem back."  
"You mean this thing?" Hiei held up the small stone that had originally come from Yusuke's body.  
NorthStar sighed relief, "Hai, I was afraid they had gotten it." She then threw the pouch Tomaida had had to Tuxedo Kamen, "These belong to the performers..."  
He nodded to her, as Kuwabara cleared his throat, "I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't we get to a safer location?"  
  
~~~~  
  
They had all agreed to that, and after making sure the performers would be fine until SailorMoon could get to them, they made for the rooftops. Kuwabara carried Yusuke, Tuxedo Kamen helped NorthStar, and Kurama assisted Shura and Shuichi.  
After five minutes Hiei disappeared.  
"Where did your friend go?" Tuxedo Kamen asked breaking the silence, as he sat with NorthStar leaning against him.  
Kurama smiled, "Hiei isn't very social."  
"So much for getting to the Hikawa shrine." Kuwabara joked trying to lighten the mood.  
NorthStar smiled again, "I knew there was something I was forgetting..." She broke off coughing, her eyes clenched against the pain.  
Another four or five minutes passed before Hiei reappeared, "They're coming."  
  
Moments after his statement five of the Sailor Senshi leapt to the roof. Sailor Moon rushed to NorthStar the worry evident on her face, "NorthStar! Daijoubu desu ka?"  
Moving slowly NorthStar waved her hand, "Hai, hai I just got a little sloppy on the back spring."  
Mercury held what looked like a pocket organizer, a visor over her eyes, and began typing in it. After a almost a minute she spoke, "She has a deep cut along her side and other minor scratches." Sailor Saturn started to walk to NorthStar.  
"Iie, Saturn. Help Yusuke-san first." NorthStar turned a pleading gaze to Sailor Moon.  
The leading Senshi hesitated then nodded and stood, "If you would all step back...where's his soul gem?"  
The three tantei and two boys stepped back as Tuxedo Kamen presented the stone. In a flurry of feathers Sailor Moon summoned some sort scepter, "Silver Moon....Crystal...Power...Kiss!!!" Beams of light joined the feathers and shot toward Yusuke, as they did the stone merged back into him.  
  
For a minute his friends held their breath, then he blinked, "What the Hell hit me??"  
Kurama sweatdropped and chuckled, grateful his friend was well. A ki surge cut short any celebration they might have held.  
Without warning NorthStar leapt up and pushed Sailor Moon aside, as two discs of light struck her. Before even Hiei could find their enemy a strange crystal appeared from Sailor NorthStar, then in a blur it was gone.  
Hiei took off in pursuit. Kurama had trouble crediting his eyes, Sailor NorthStar was literally fading right in front of them.  
Sailor Moon was near tears, "Doushite NorthStar? Doushite?!"  
A sad smile was barely visible on NorthStar's face, "I had to protect you...like I should have before..."  
"NorthStar, hang on.. kudasai...hang on just a little bit..." Tuxedo Kamen was almost as shaken as Sailor Moon, as he turned pleading eyes to Uranus and Jupiter. The two nodded and started off in the direction Hiei had gone.  
  
~~~~  
  
For almost ten minutes Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen talked to NorthStar trying to get her to remain, Yusuke and Kuwabara had started to lend her some of their ki after the first minute or so, but they were starting to feel the drain.  
Jupiter was the first to return, she sadly shook her head, acknowledging her inability to find the crystal.  
By now Sailor Moon was in full tears, Sailors Mercury and Saturn stood a respectful distance away but looked distressed as well.  
"Shimatta!" Jupiter exclaimed punching her hand, "It's like before...."  
"Iie." Sailor Moon turned determined eyes to her fellow senshi, "That's not possible. We got rid of Chaos and healed Galaxia. The same thing is not happening again!!"  
  
Before Jupiter could form a response they could all hear shouting. Hiei reappeared, followed shortly by an extremely irate Uranus, her sword drawn.  
Hiei moved to right beside Sailor Moon, "I suppose you're looking for this." He stated then held out the crystal.  
Sailor Moon's face lit up, "Arigato gozaimasu!!" She took it and held it over NorthStar, in her other hand another crystal appeared.  
"What do you think you're doing?" NorthStar managed to rasp out.  
"Saving you baka." Uranus said contemptuously, crossing her arms, "After all we can't let one of our own die....at least before we can get her to be a proper Senshi."  
NorthStar's eyes widened slightly before she closed them. Despite Sailor Moon's efforts and pleading she completely disappeared.*  
  
~~~~  
  
It was almost seven o'clock when everyone had finally gathered at the Hikawa Shrine. The Sailor Senshi were somber and solemn. The Tantei were respectfully silent. In addition to the four members of the Urameshi team there were three others, Shura and two females that had joined them on the way to the shrine.  
The girl with bright blue hair was currently looking through a small notebook, the other girl had silver-gray hair and was fidgeting in a way that reminded the inner Senshi of a nervous Luna.  
"So you're sayin' that you were all born thousands of years ago but you've been reincarnated, and now fight against all sorts of weird evils?" Yusuke summarized what the Senshi had told the Tantei.  
Sailor Moon, or Tsukino Usagi as she was called when appearing as a normal human, nodded. "Hai, Minako-chan and Setsuna-san have been Senshi the longest."  
Aino Minako, Sailor Venus' true name, gave a slight nod, "I've been a Senshi since I was thirteen or fourteen."  
  
"What about you?" Yusuke, as leader he had been elected spokesperson for the Tantei, asked the eldest of the Senshi.  
Sailor Pluto, Meioh Setsuna, gave a wizened smile, "I never died during the Silver Millennium. I am the Time Guardian, I only briefly died a couple of years ago, but was allowed to be reincarnated immediately into my current form."  
Yusuke blinked, "So is that how you know Koenma-san?"  
"Iie." She shook her head, "As the Guardian of the Time stream I'm regarded somewhat as a goddess..."  
That received a blink from all the Tantei.  
  
Kurama was the first to recover, "You say this Silver Millennium occurred about a thousand years ago?"  
Mizuno Ami, Mercury, nodded, "Hai, it was a time of great peace."  
"That would have put it at about the time the first of the gates was erected..." He looked thoughtful.  
Setsuna smiled knowingly, "That it was. I recall Enma-sama had a fit and a long discussion with Chronos about it. Of course talking with Chronos never really accomplished much...."  
"AHA!!!!!!" Everyone jumped at Botan's sudden exclamation as she pointed at her notebook.  
"Kuso! Botan don't do that!!" Yusuke berated her.  
  
Botan sweatdropped and scratched her head, "Gomen, demo, Mamoru-san did Sailor NorthStar perhaps give you a small gift?...you may want to check your pockets...all of them."  
Frowning Chiba Mamoru, who was also known as Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Endymion, started to check his pockets. His eyes widened slightly and he blinked and pulled something from what had been identified as a sub-space pocket.  
In his hand was something wrapped in a piece of paper, he unwrapped it and read the paper aloud,  
" 'Endymion, if you're reading this then something happened to me. I can't begin to imagine  
what unless Uranus has finally had it with my attitude and followed through with her threat  
to kill me.' "  
Ten'oh Haruka, who Yusuke actually admired for her racing skills, ducked her head, looking away.  
Mamoru continued reading,  
" 'Perhaps I merely went back to Crystal Tokyo...I don't know. But I do know that it was a  
sudden disappearance. The item that is enclosed is something I had hoped to get myself,  
but since I obviously haven't or can't, I leave it to you. It is the last shard of my crystal.  
As you and the others know I was trying to get all the shards back together, like they were  
before....well you know that story. The point of this rambling is that since I'm gone I want  
you to hang onto this shard for me Oniisan. And I want you and Serenity-sama to know that  
despite everything I do admire you both.  
Later for now, Your Oneesan.' "  
  
~~~~  
  
It had taken another fifteen minutes for the Senshi to explain NorthStar's letter, by that time everyone had called their parents, if needed, and informed them that they were staying with friends for the night. Luckily everyone was on break from school. Even more fortunate was the fact that Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, had convinced her ojiisan to let everyone stay at the temple for the night.  
Hiei and Haruka had gone around and picked up clothing for everyone, owing to the fact that only Haruka and Mamoru had cars and the Tantei's families knew Hiei. Kuwabara was reluctant to let Hiei get his clothing because as he put it 'Shizuru's gonna know something's up and try to head over.'  
Luckily Hiei managed to shake her, as she did try to follow him.  
  
"Ne, Botan-san why did you shout 'aha'?" Ami asked.  
Botan smiled, "Well according to my Spirit GuideBook, Sailor NorthStar is not dead."  
"NANI?!?!" All of the inner and half of the outer Senshi shouted.  
Kaioh Michiru, SailorNeptune, was the first of the calm people to speak up, "What do you mean Botan-san?"  
Botan had scooted away when angry and shocked eyes turned on her, now hesitated, "Well.... what I mean is that the Guide Book says she's still alive."  
"How is that possible and what does that have to do with the shard?" Mamoru asked  
Botan's companion, the silver-gray-haired girl spoke without looking up from brushing through Kurama's hair, "Her crystal was incomplete wasn't it?"  
Kurama sighed, he had suffered the 'Great Koneko Face' last time he tried to get Alisia to leave his hair alone, "Hai Alisia-san, at least it looked that way."  
Usagi tilted her head, "It was incomplete...but what does that have to do with her being alive?"  
Alisia was now braiding Kurama's hair, "Well from what I know the star seed is basically what you Senshi are made of, right?"  
  
Kino Makoto, SailorJupiter, frowned, "That's not exactly true, the Star Seed represents us and our guardian planet."  
Alisia shrugged unbraiding Kurama's hair, "Close enough, anyway if that crystal was her star seed and it was incomplete...."  
Ami's eyes suddenly widened, "Then she wouldn't be able to come back unless it was whole."  
"Demo how do we make it whole?" Usagi frowned.  
  
"Geez odango, I would think you of all people would know." a male voice sounded from the doorway.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Mae: Oniisan means older brother, Oneesan-older sister, ojiisan- grandfather, and for those of you unfamiliar with Japanese Sailor Moon Odango is a nickname for Usagi because her hair is in buns that look like odango, which is some kind of Japanese food that I can't remember at this time. Well anyway this chapter is running way too long.  
  
Tomo: Indeed it is Mae-sama. If this were a script you would have several acts.  
  
Mae: :P  
  
Suboshi: MMMMMMHHHMHMHMHHPMH!!!!!  
  
Mae: Once again 'no I won't let you go yet', and talk about the pot calling the kettle black.  
  
Tomo: ....What did he say?  
  
Amiboshi(from the door): He said that Maeleana-sama was acting immature..why is Suboshi tied up Maeleana-sama?  
  
Mae:....Well see......the thing is.....anyway the * means I'm supposed to explain something.... and that something is that in this section I make major references to the Sailor Stars season. So that's a spoiler, also I was thinking of ending it at that point.  
  
Amiboshi: Maeleana-sama, I'm untying Suboshi.  
  
Mae: Only if you protect me from him. (turns to readers) It'll be a while before we sort this out....see ya.. 


End file.
